


I heard enough, this ends now

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream
Summary: Time for a heart to heart.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alex, I just don't know what to do any more. You saw what she's like with me, with Supergirl. I…I can't stand her looking at me like that, knowing it's all my damn fault. Knowing, full well, that when she finds out that not only I, Supergirl, mistrusted her, sure - in a moment of weakness, but still. But also, I, Kara Danvers, supposedly her best friend, lied to her for our whole relationship. She's never going to want to speak to me again.”

 

Alex stared at her sister, she was pacing, wringing her hands, she was, quite frankly, distraught.

 

They were in a meeting room at the DEO. They'd invited Lena Luthor in to help them in their experiments with, what seemed like, a trans matter weapon they'd recently recovered.

 

The young CEO had willingly offered her assistance and been cooly professional to everyone she encountered. Everyone except Supergirl. To her she'd been cold, distant and barely even respectful. Which was why the sisters found themselves holed up in a quiet corner of the DEO lamenting that fact. What they didn't realise was that Lena, in her haste to get the hell away from Supergirl, had forgotten her notebook. She was standing just outside the door and heard every single word the pair were saying.

 

“Give her time, Kara, she'll come round.”

 

“Alex, please, don't just give me some ‘everything will be fine spiel’. I'm sorry I know you mean well but I'm… I-I'm so fucking scared, Alex! I can't lose her!”

 

“Kara! I-wow! I don't think I've ever heard you swear!”

 

“I'm sorry,” the young woman looked miserable, she flopped into a seat at the desk in the middle of the room, “I just-she means _so_ much to me, Alex. ”

 

“Hey, I'm not telling you off, Kara, swear all the fuck you want. I'm just… Surprised is all. I really didn't know you felt this strongly about her,” Alex paused, weighing her next words carefully, "Kara, is-is this…more than friendship? Do you have feelings for her?”

 

Kara gaped up at her sister from her new position, slumped at the table. Her shoulders sagged as the words sunk in. Her head dropped into her hands and she sobbed.

 

“Oh Kara, baby. Come here.”

 

Alex ran round to her sister and pulled her into a strong, careful embrace. She let the woman cry, she obviously needed it. Alex sat, kissing the young blonde's hair, stroking her back and muttering soft, reassuring words.

 

Kara cried and cried, this had been nagging at her, niggling in the back of her mind, for a long time. And, under the worst circumstances, all the feelings she'd tried to ignore for _months,_ to pass off as friendliness, were flooding into her awareness at once. It was a lot.

 

Lena stood just outside, rooted to the spot. A million different emotions warring for attention in her brain. She found it hard to breath, she felt like her very foundations were crumbling around her. So she stood, and she listened, and she tried to figure out what the hell she felt about all this.

 

When Kara's tears finally stopped falling she couldn't bring herself to look at her sister. Alex felt her heart break just a little at the pitiful sight the big, brave, impenetrable superhero made in that moment. It was hard to watch her break like that.

 

“What am I gonna do Alex? Rao, why the fuck did I think it was a good idea to keep this from her in the first place!?” she spat the words out, gesturing, furiously at the crest on her chest.

 

“Kara, we all told you to keep your secret, it's for her own protection-”

 

“Don't, Alex. Don't try and take the blame, I'm a grown woman, _I_ made this decision and it wasn't because I was trying to protect her. Of course, that's how it started but it went way beyond that. I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want to lose being just Kara with her. I'm selfish.”

 

“Kara! Come on! You're the least selfish person I know! You sent the man you loved into space, into the complete unknown, to save the city.”

 

Kara looked at Alex then, finally. She took a deep breath.

 

“Alex…if-if it had been her…” she looked away, too ashamed to admit the realisation she'd just had.

 

“If it had been her, what, Kara?” Alex whispered thinking she already knew the answer.

 

Kara turned to look her sister full in the face, “I _can't_ lose Lena Luthor.”

 

Alex sucked in a deep breath and nodded slowly.

 

That was it for Lena. Kara's last words jolted her into action. She stepped through the door and stood, staring at the women huddled together at the table.

 

“Oh fuck,” Alex mumbled out the curse as she gripped her sister's hand for support.

 

“I-how long-wha--”

 

Lena raised a hand to halt Kara's stuttering.

 

“Alex, would you mind giving us the room?” Lena wasn't sure Alex would leave at her request, she wasn't even sure she wanted her to.

 

Alex looked over at Kara, who was looking green, and got no response whatsoever. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do for the best.

 

“Lena, I--”

 

“I heard Alex. I heard enough, this ends now. No more lies, no more misunderstandings, no more fucking bullshit. We are gonna sit here and have it out. Have it _all_ out. If you're here, you're here, I understand. But, honestly, I'm pretty sure I'm about to ugly cry and I'd really rather not have an audience for that.”

 

Alex found her decision was made for her by Lena. Despite her strong, power stance, the woman was trembling, her jaw was twitching, her fingers were shaking. She wasn't there to attack her sister, she was there to bare her soul. Alex took a last look at Kara, who hadn't even noticed her sister's existence sincee Lena had walked in the room, and left. She didn't know what made her do it but she squeezed the young Luthor's arm on her way out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Stronger together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments folks, hope this scratches the itch!

The women stared at each other. The echo of the door shutting behind Alex the only sound to fill the room. Kara became acutely aware of the dampness on her face and the constriction in her lungs. She also noticed, with alarming clarity, that she could hear Lena’s heart pounding in her chest. It was a lot faster than usual. With that thought entering her brain Kara realised just how often she sought out the soothing note when she needed something to cling to. Something safe, something that felt like home. 

 

She shook her head, in part trying to clear it and partly in disbelief at the situation she'd found herself in. 

 

She took a deep breath and decided to just speak and see what came out. 

 

“Lena, I don't know what I can say or do to make things right between us. I don't know if there's anything that would have that effect. I don't deserve you. It's really that simple. You have fought to be the good person you are your whole life. Against _ all  _ the odds. You've saved National City almost as many times as the DEO has. You've saved Sam. You've saved Alex. You’ve saved me. You  _ save _ me.”

 

Lena hadn't made to move or speak, she stood quietly, clinging to Kara's every syllable. She didn't know what to think about anything anymore. She still couldn't comprehend that her adorkable, sweet, ray of sunshine best friend was packed with muscle, had the ability to crush her in her palm, shoot lasers out of her eyes or fly at will. Fly, through the air, with her secret best friend in her arms. It was too much for Lena, she felt her legs start to give way. 

 

Before Lena even knew what was happening she was sitting in the seat Kara had apparently vacated. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Lena. I would never touch you without permission, I-just, you were gonna fall--” 

 

“It's ok, Supe-Kara. Thank you.” 

 

As the words fell out of her mouth Lena’s eyebrows furrowed, she really needed to get this straight in her head. 

 

“Kara, may I touch you?” 

 

Kara's eyes bugged as quickly as her cheeks turned red. 

 

“Your face. Just…I need to see you in there,” Lena gestured to the supersuit. She felt silly but she knew, at least, that Kara wouldn't judge her. 

 

Kara understood, she picked up her jaw and leant over the other woman. Lena lifted her hand to push a soft, golden curl behind a perfect ear. She cupped at the pristine skin before her with both hands and stared. Her eyes squinted as she tried to reconcile the two people she knew into the one that was standing before her. She was struggling until the brow before her crinkled in such a Kara like mannerism it was suddenly impossible not to see it. 

 

“Kara,” Lena exclaimed in a quiet gasp. 

 

The familiar blue eyes latched onto green as Kara pulled her lip between her teeth, concern etched into her features. 

 

Lena couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips in reaction. She was  _ not _ happy with herself, she should  _ not _ be smiling. Screaming, punching, sobbing perhaps, but not smiling. 

 

She sighed, suddenly bone weary, but she couldn't bring herself to remove her hands from the soft skin under her fingertips. 

 

“Lena. Lena, I don't deserve you. I never will. Not after everything I've put you through. But…Rao, Lena…I don't care,” Kara paused, a fierce look on her face, “someone once told me that I was their Kryptonite. So romantic, I'm poison running through their veins. I never understood it. But you, Lena, you're my red sun. You're my home. You make me want like I never have. I never cared about myself, never paid a whole lot of attention. I was sent here to do my duty and when that purpose never came to be I found a new one; to protect those weaker than me. I've made sacrifice after sacrifice and I'd do it all again, no matter how they chip away at me.” Kara paused for breath, trying to get a read on the woman now clinging to her neck and shoulder. “But you, Lena Kieron Luthor, I fucking want you.” 

 

Lena clutched at Kara's neck where her hand had slipped during the other woman's speech. On anyone else it would have been painful. Lena could feel the pulse pumping under the skin there. It was that gentle throbbing more than anything else that made it all real for Lena. She shifted her other hand and tugged, roughly, on the hair at the back of Kara's head. Kara didn't budge. Lena looked at her with confusion in her eyes. Kara answered the silent question by tilting her head back. Giving consent, giving access. Lena moved in, she could see it now too. The carotid artery was pumping away, tirelessly, before her eyes. She crept closer, enthralled by the movement. She nuzzled her face into the simultaneously alien and familiar neck and inhaled the scent. Lena let out a low groan as the sweet smell of Kara's skin hit her nostrils. 

 

There were no more words, no more thoughts, no more feelings even, Lena acted on pure instinct. She kissed the pulse point that had so fascinated her. 

 

Kara, taken by surprise, let out a loud moan at the sensation of soft, plump lips moving against her sensitive skin. 

 

“Lena?” she questioned, needing to know what it meant. 

 

“I don't have answers for you Kara. I don't know where we go from here, I don't even know what I think about it all. But I do know one thing, Kara Danvers--” 

 

“Zor-El. My name. My name is Kara Zor-El.” 

 

Lena felt a flood of warmth flow through her body. 

It was inexplicable and utterly illogical. Lena didn't know what to make of it but she felt like that name gave meaning to everything. It was like she'd been whispered it at birth and knew if she ever heard it again she'd be home. 

 

“Kara Zor-El. Nice to meet you. I fucking want you too.” 

 

Kara felt frozen as the words hit her ears and permeated her consciousness. She didn't believe it was happening. Then she found the other women's eyes and marveled at the thought that she'd ever loved another. 

 

“Lena,” she pleaded, desperate, needing. 

 

Lena gave in to what her body and soul were willing her to do. She craned her neck and brushed her lips into Kara's. 

 

The second they met both women let out a cry of sheer bliss. Nothing on the earth, or any other planet had ever meant anything like this. Universes were built and destroyed to bring the two women to this moment. 

 

Lena caught Kara's top lip between her own, released it and slid her tongue along the bottom one. Kara brought her own tongue out to meet it and felt the resulting groan all through her body. Their lips and tongues danced and explored, probing and mapping, sharing a journey they'd make time and time again. The kiss spoke the language neither of them had. It spoke of passion, of heartache, of friendship, of fear, of want, of love. 

 

When they finally parted for air they both realised everything was irrevocably altered. They weren't two separate people any more, they were two parts of a whole. That they would always be, stronger together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
